Dark and pure love behind pain
by legomyedo
Summary: He almost died..., Naruto whispered before throwing himself at his father figure, I couldn't do anything! Why am I so damn useless! SASUKE! ...Tee hee spoiler! Sasunaru Narusasu Kakairu Irukaka. Naruto is so Sasuke's uke!
1. Tenshi mei

This is Alexa speaking! I just wanted to tell all you readers out there that I am realy proud of this cuz it's my first Sasunaru that wasn't a one shot. Well I have some notes for you so your not lost

_'Thoughts'_

**sound efects**

Oh yeah I have to do that damn disclamer... **_I do not own any of the Naruto caracters_** and blah blah blah...

Can I start the story now!?! **GOOD!!!**

* * *

How this mess started 

Sasuke looked dully out his west window. The sun was gradually setting and enveloping the world in a pink haze. He hated pink. He tried to inhale but just got a dull throb in his sinuses. Asleep for a whole freaking day and he hadn't gotten better at all. Sasuke growled at the get well balloons and gifts as he pushed himself deeper into his pillow sea on the sofa. His eyelids felt like led!

'_Damn! I've bean sleeping all day and I'm still tired?'_, He questioned himself mentally as he let his eyelids win the battle.

**BANG**

Sasuke's head jerked off the pillows. He felt a throbbing pain from the back of his neck to the corner of his temples.

"SASUKE!", a blond haired blue eyed ditsy boy screamed out as he slammed into Sasuke's apartment.

_'Why oh why did I give him a key!?!'_, Sasuke thought mourning his earlier stupidity.

"You know I was debating about going and training today", Naruto chirped cheerfully as he put bowls of instant ramen on Sasuke's kitchen counter, "But you would have been lonely! So I bought some ramen and decided to come over. You know Iruka-sensi said that broth helped you heal and ramen has broth in it so I knew you would want to have some!"

"Go home", Sasuke growled as he yanked one of his many feather filled pillows over his aching head.

There was silence for a few seconds before the corner of Sasuke's pillow was lifted to reveal the worrying face of the blond fox.

"Sauke", Naruto whispered worry coting his face. He pressed his tan hand onto Sasuke's sweaty burning forehead. "Your fever is really high."

"No wonder I feel like shit", Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto didn't say another word just pulled the blankets off of him.

"What the hell!", Sasuke protested rigorously as Naruto picked him up bridle stile and carried him to the restroom.

"One time I got so sick that even kyuubi couldn't dull my fever so Iruka put me in a bath of cold water. It helped my fever go down", Naruto mumbled as he placed the bemused Sasuke down on the damp bath mat. Naruto gingerly twisted the knob for cold water and smiled gently at Sasuke.

"You don't actually expect me to get in a bath of cold watter do you?", Sasuke mumbled glaring at the water. _'Wow glaring at inanimate objects again.'_

"Yes", Naruto stated innocently.

Some one had there fill manipulation flakes this morning.

"Fine but no longer than five minutes. I don't want this damned cold any worse than it has to be", Sasuke groaned as he pull his sore achy body off the bathmat.

Naruto smiled his sweet boyish innocent smile and left the bathroom. Sasuke lifted a hand to his forehead and rubbed. 'I need to learn to be less submissive to that boy', he grumbled mentally as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He paused to look at his face in the mirror just to see a hallow sickly pail face stair back at him. He hissed in disgust at his own reflection and then pulled of his pants and boxers before dipping into the icy watter.

"HOLY SHIT!", Sasuke yelled as the cold water curled around his hips.

**BANG**

"WHAT!", Naruto yelled as he slammed into the room aggressively. Kuni at the ready. Sasuke had his lips parted as if he was about to say something and Naruto just stared then _**blushed! **_"Wow this air is steamy! Oh looks like theres no problem! Bye!", Naruto said in a hurried rush before slamming the door behind him.

_'Wow! Sasuke...'_, Naruto stopped himself from thinking the rest of that sentence as he shook his head rigorously. _'BAD THOUGHTS!!!_'

Sasuke smirked. He knew exactly what Naruto was thinking on the other side of the door. His perfect little ice blue eyes would be wide. He would be leaning against the wall for support and breathing heavily. Of course he would be thinking "bad thoughts".

Sasuke sunk into the cold water and entertained himself with images of the sweet innocent little fox at his mercy.

About five minutes later Sasuke wrapped a towel around his waist and looked at the mirror. His face showed no sines of improvement, it was still pail and hollow. He just smirked at it. Sasuke refused to believe that was his disgusting reflection. He sighed and smoothed back his hair as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked down the hall to see Naruto sitting in front of the sofa eating instant ramen and watching a movie. Corny laughing came out of the television set. It was a comedy. It was also dark out... and raining.

"Naruto this is my apartment! Go to yours!", Sasuke growled as he leaned against the wall with one arm and kept his towel in place with the other.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with puppy dog eyes but that look changed the second he saw Sasuke's apparel. Naruto's hand went over his nose and mouth. _'Dost I detect a nosebleed?'_, Sasuke thought as he allowed a maniacal smirk to slip unnoticed onto his lips.

"I'm going to change", Sasuke grumbled pretending that he had never seen Naruto's little nose leakage.

Naruto sat there dumb founded then turned his head slowly back to the movie. _'I don't wanna go home in the dark and rain! I'm just to lazy today!'_, Naruto pouted to himself. Plus he was tired of Iruka never being home and always at Kakashi-sensi's place._ 'I wonder what they do there?'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as an over sized Uchiha clan shirt hit him square in the forehead.

Sasuke was still using the wall for support but he now had a large blue t-shirt and black sleeping pants on instead of just a towel. "I guess your stuck with me for the night. You won't go home no matter how much I threaten you on any other day so why should today be special?", Sasuke mumbled as he stumbled back to pillow mountain.

Naruto's face lit up, "Thank you Sasuke! Its so lonely at my apartment."

Sasuke mumbled something as he slid slowly in between two large pillows. Sasuke started to fall asleep but woke up suddenly as he felt someone slip the pillow off of him and put a blanket tenderly over his fevered body. He opened his eye a bit to see the face of a highly worried Naruto hovering over him.

"If only my feelings for you weren't so confusing", Naruto mumbled as he brushed his cool palm over Sasuke's burning face. Naruto turned toward Sasuke's room. He let his head bow in thought as he walked silently toward the room he was to sleep in tonight.

'You're not the only one who has confusing feelings... and why didn't I choose to sleep on my bed?", Sasuke whispered mentally.

Naruto took one look back at the calm and beautiful younger Uchiha and knew why he had so many fan girls immediately. He looked like a dark angel, fierce when awake but nothing more than a little kid when asleep. "Good night tenshi mei", Naruto cooed softly before entering the room.

"Dark angel, huh?", Sasuke asked questioning his new nickname. "Only you, Naruto", Sasuke mumbled as he drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

Me:gigles How did you like it? 

Naruto: Why do you always choose to pick on us!?!

Me: Come now Naru-chan you know you love Sasuke.

Naruto: I hate Sasuke-basterd!!!

Me: roles eyes Sure what ever you say. So any way I will most definatly try to have another out tomorow... Hehe there's no real excuse not to have it out tomorow considering I already have through chapter 5 typed.

Gaara: But your lazy.

Me: Gah! Don't do that! You scared the shit outa me.

Naruto: Go die...

Me: Come on don't go emo on me thats Sasu's job! ' Oh well till next time. Bye bye!!!


	2. Tenshi shinsei

Hello again!

Yosh! It only took me a few hours to update! Woo hoo!

_'thoughts'_

You people know that the naruto caracters don't belong to me... but their nicnames were all me! Thumbs up for being proud o' myself!

* * *

Naruto's dream 

There was a deep blackening silence surrounding Naruto. He felt just like a little kid again scared and alone. No one there to protect him from the suffocating blackness. He didn't want to turn around for fear of what he might see. He did so any way and saw exactly what he didn't want to see, nothing.

"Iruka-sense! Kakashi-sense!", Naruto started to cry, "Sakura! Shikamaru! Choji! Ino! Gaara! Tamari! Kankoro! Hinata! Kiba! Neji! Anyone!... SASUKE!!!"

Naruto screamed out for help.

"Idiot I'm right here", a voice rang out from every side of him.

Naruto stopped screaming and immediately recognized the voice, "Sasuke! Please help me! I can't see you. Tell me where you are... Please Sasuke... I'm afraid of being alone", he whispered.

"I'm right in front of you, dobe", Sasuke growled with annoyance hanging off his voice.

Naruto turned his head so he could see in front of him and a spot light snapped on. He was bathed in its warm glow and as was a strangely clothed Sasuke who stood in front of him. He wore an open white shirt with black pants, black sandals, a large purple rope that Naruto had only seen the disgusting snake wear. But the thing that disturbed him so much was that he wasn't wearing his Konoha head band.

"Why are you dressed like that?", Naruto asked with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"You are about to die Naruto", Sasuke said so apathetically that if it were any more so he would have sworn it was a machine.

Naruto looked at him confused, "Wh-what? S-Sasuke that fever must be frying your brain."

Naruto stood up and felt Sasuke's forehead. It was cold and lifeless. Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Whats wrong?", Sasuke growled sarcastically.

Naruto surveyed Sasuke's body again and noticed strings attached to Sasukes wrists, ankles and the top of his head. "Just like a marionette", Naruto whispered. Naruto quickly turned his head from left to right and then saw something that made his blood run cold. There was an audience smiling at his torture. That wasn't the only thing that scared him. In the audience he could see the faces of everyone who he called out to smiling and waiting for Sasuke to deliver a fatal blow. He surched farther into the audience and saw a sine that read, Tosatsu, a puppet show. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt something heavy rest on the back of his neck. He looked back to the puppet Sasuke. "Why?", he mumbled letting his eyes fall on Sasuke's cold wooden ones.

"I'm not the ones controlling my strings", Sasuke hissed before raising his sword ever so slightly.

Naruto raised his head and gasped. There in the rafters was _him_. Orochimaru was laughing hysterically while controlling both Sasuke and his sword. "Orochimaru!", Was the only thing the poor blond could manage out.

"Thats right fox child", he hissed, "His body will become mine. He will leave you and never return. You will be killed at his hand. I'll make sure of it."

"But... Sasuke", Naruto mumble looking back to the harsh featured Uchiha. "I... you can't... I love you", Naruto whispered just before the cold steal slammed onto the back of his neck.

"I hate you", Sasuke hissed taking pure delight in his kill.

Naruto's dream world started to get fuzzy as he heard people in the audience laugh and cheer at Sasukes kill as if some hero just killed a monstrous beast.

"Naruto!", some one yelled filling the blond's head with their ringing voice, "Naruto wake up I'm here stop screaming!"

Naruto's head flew off of the pillow tears streaming from his eyes, shoulders heaving with every lung shattering sob. "I... don't want it to happen!", He screamed between gulps of air. "Don't leave!"

"It was only a dream", Sasuke said cradling the emotionally unstable boy in his arms, "I won't leave."

"Promise me?", he asked still letting his tears flow freely into the raven haired angel's shoulder.

"I promise tenshi shinsei", Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled through half lidded eyes and let his head lull onto Sasuke's chest. 'The beating of his heart is so calming', Naruto thought before falling asleep.

"My idiotic, blond tenshi shinsei", Sasuke mumbled stroking Naruto's sunny hair.

* * *

Me: So Naruto are you still prejiduce about SasuNaru? 

Narut: ... IM NOT AN UKE!!!

Me: Yes you are. Now shut up and go eat some ramen. So peoples I hope you guys will stay true to my story and I hope its not to sapppy cuz I hate sappy! . 


	3. Saving Sasuke

Tee hee! Im siriously happy! I havn't missed a day yet and I'm on a sirious role! I hope you guys like this and If your reading this then please tell me how Im doing

_'thoughts'_

Even though I wish it were true the Naruto characters don't belong to me... ENJOY!

* * *

Naruto awoke refreshed and warm. Why was he so warm? He didn't mind it in fact he snuggled closer to the source.

"Mmm", the thing Naruto was snuggling against groaned in protest.

Naruto jumped in surprise. He slowly turned around to see a peacefully sleeping Sasuke. His hair was falling in his face just right to make him look the opposite of the fierce and fearless ninja he really was. It was, dare Naruto think it, adorable. Naruto smiled fondly and brushed the hair out of the boys face just to reveal the flawless face underneath it.

"Naruto stop fooling with my hair", Sasuke grumbled just before letting his eyes ease open. Naruto was a mere hair's breadth away from the raven haired boy.

Naruto was trapped. Those eyes he couldn't tare away from them! They were like a black hole swallowing him whole. The onyx just was to beautiful to look any where else from but he felt to impure to look into them so he looked down. Bad choice. His lips were also just an inch from his and their soft and pink texture seamed to call out to his lips. Naruto was so confused by his sudden lust but he wanted to fulfill his body's wants. Sasuke seamed to be thinking the same thing because their lusting lips connected innocently only seconds later.

They parted, "Don't you dare tell anyone about that!", Sasuke hissed at the dazed boy. Naruto only shook his shaggy blond head in reply. "Good."

Sasuke sat up swiftly only to fall back onto his pillow from being to dizzy to sit up properly.

"Here let me help", Naruto said standing up and walking over to the other side of the bed. He grabbed under Sasuke's arms and slowly pulled him into a sitting, then standing position. "Can you walk?", He asked gently.

"Of course I can", Sasuke said brushing away Naruto's helping arms. Naruto looked at him hurt but tryed his best to mask it. Sasuke ignored it and walked slowly back to the living room with the pillow sea within it. Sasuke slumped weakly onto the pillows and just laid there.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Aren't you going to get into a more comfortable position?"

"Mmm", Sasuke groaned his reply.

Naruto smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Sauke so he could flip the boy over. Sasuke just laid there like a limp doll. _'Wow_', Naruto thought, _'His attitude is unusually similar to Shikamaru's when he's sick.'_ Naruto put his arms under Sasuke's back and knees so he could carry him bridle stile. Naruto looked fondly at Sasuke then laid him out on the couch and covered him with tones of blankets and pillows.

"Sasuke I'm gonna go check up on Sakura and tell Kakashi-sense that we can't come today", Naruto said heading towards Sasuke's room so he could put on some clothes. He through off the over sized Uchiha teeshirt and slipped back into his everyday orange jumpsuit. _'I hope Kakashi-sense didn't want us to meet him anywhere!_', Naruto thought as he propelled himself out of the window in Sasuke's room.

Naruto ran for a bit then saw Kakashi talking quietly and secludedly with Iruka.

"... six of our gennin have it as well as three of our best jonnin! Not to mention that half of the ANBU black ops are also in the hospital. Though only the parents of our ninja or roommates seem to have contracted the disease", Kakashi-sense whispered as he eyed the people around him.

"Hokage-sama has the right idea. Isolating the virus then destroying it. Tsunade never runs out of bright ideas", Iruka commented with a frown.

"Well she was an advanced medical nin", the silver haired sense replied starting to walk away.

"So have any of your gennin contracted it?", Iruka said picking up his pace to catch up with him.

"The only one I know of is Sakura and she's in the hospital right now", he retorted quietly.

"No!", Naruto whispered. "But Sasuke has the same virus! That means...", Naruto didn't even stop to finish his sentence just ran for the younger Uchiha's apartment. _'Gotta help! Gotta help! Gotta help!'_, the blond fox repeated mentally over and over again. He saw Sasuke's window that he had so conveniently forgotten to close and sailed through it. He ran like a crazed maniac into the living room just to see a very still very quiet Sasuke. "Thank kami!", Naruto sighed in relief. A few silent seconds passed by and Sasuke didn't even seam to breath. "What if...", realization hit him like a big brick wall,

"SHIT!!! Sasuke wake up!"

Naruto ran over to the boy and nudged him. No response. He shook him gently. Still no response.

"WAKE UP!!!", he screamed into the boy's face while shaking him violently. The blanket fell off of Sasuke's face as his head lolled back lifelessly. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a small trickle of blood stream down Sasuke's chin. He was bleeding at the mouth. "SASUKE!!!"

Naruto scooped him up and ran for the door. He flung it open and started running ignoring several stares from passer byers. He was on a mission. That mission was to save Sasuke. "Don't you dare die on me Sasuke!", he growled at the unconscious body.

He rushed into the hospital unit and up to the receptionist. "He has the disease same that been has infecting all the ninjas", Naruto explained quickly getting a few of his words jumbled up. "I mean!", Naruto started but was cut off by the receptionist.

"I understand", she said calmly. She pressed a button on what seamed to be a microphone and said into it, "We've got another one!"

There was a rush as some nurses wheeled out a stretcher and instructed Naruto to put the raven haired angel on it. They explained they were taking him to a very isolated part of the hospital so this epidemic, which could be potentially fatal, couldn't spread.

"But I'm immune!", Naruto started to protest.

"No one's immune sweetie", a fat nurse with a happy face said to him. "Many of our staff have fallen ill. Don't worry though! No one had died from it so we're fifty percent sure it isn't deadly."

"There's still a fifty percent chance that it is though", Naruto mumbled loosing his usual sparkle from his eyes. _'Get better tenshi mei.'_

* * *

Me: Yay! Yet another one is out!

Naruto: You cant kill Sasuke!!!

Me: (smirks) I knew it!

Naruto: WHAT!?!

Me: You like him... you LOVE him!

Naruto: Screw off ass hole!

Me: tee hee! I'll see you guys tomorow!


	4. Naruto's confession

(Yawns) Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get it out yesterday. I had to baby sit then watch my sister at the watter park then I had the worlds biggest headach and because of it I missed the first 15 minutes of Naruto! Ok well here's the next chapter!

Disclamer:... Damn it you guys know this shit already!

* * *

Patience sucks ass 'tebayo!

Naruto taped his foot impatiently. The microwave beeped and he opened the poor abused microwave door for about the thousandth time that day. He pulled out the ramen at lightning speed then cussed profusely as the burning broth splashed all over him. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of his top kitchen drawer and shoved them into the cup of ramen. Naruto heard his front door open and laughter as Iruka walked in. Naruto glared wrathfully at the tan sensei.

"Naruto! What was that for!", Iruka yelled at him for the glare. He stared back at Naruto then saw the beads of tears in his eyes. "Naruto! Whats wrong?" Iruka walked up to the glaring boy and put his hands on his shoulders.

"He almost died...", Naruto whispered before throwing himself at his father figure, "I couldn't do anything!!! Why am I so damn useless!!! SASUKE!!!", he screamed out crying into Iruka's chest.

Iruka immediately knew what was wrong. "Oh Naruto... you love him don't you?", Iruka whispered smoothing down the blonds wiled hair. He felt Naruto nod into his chunnin jacket. "It's ok... just cry... I understand."

Naruto bawled heavily into the loving mans chest. Iruka rocked him back and forth running his fingers through Naruto's hair whispering calming words of encouragement. After a while of just rocking Naruto back and forth Iruka pulled him away gently and looked into his tear filled orbs of sky. "Are you ok with this Naruto?"

"Of course not... thats why I'm crying!", Naruto sobbed.

"Not with the Sasuke thing. I meant the liking another guy thing", Iruka explained wiping away the blond's tears with the back of his hand.

Naruto looked down and mumbled, "It is kinda weird."

Iruka smiled. "Thats how I felt when I first liked Kakashi."

"What?", Naruto asked in disbelief. There was just no way that the Icha Icha Paradise reading sense could be gay. "But Kakashi didn't feel the same way, right?"

Iruka stifled a laugh. "Oh my Naruto you have no idea."

Naruto opened his mouth in shock.

"His kiss was like fire and that's what turned me down the rainbow road", Iruka joked. "But seriously Naruto he's about as strait as circle."

"Wow...your really corny", Naruto mumbled. He could no longer look at Kakashi the same way. "But wait! Then why dose he read those pervy books?"

"The ones he reads most are the yaoi editions", Iruka chuckled.

Naruto raised his eyebrow disbelievingly. All sines of tears gone from his sweet face.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?", Iruka said pushing Naruto toward the door.

"I can't! They wouldn't let me in", Naruto mumbled unhappily looking at the ground.

Iruka walked in front of Naruto and bent to his level, "If Kakashi-sensei was ever sick I would find away to get into that hospital to see him."

"Thanks Iruka... Wait... is that why your never home?", Naruto said first smiling then turning around to stare at him.

Iruka turned a shade of red that even a tomato could be proud of, "He he. Yeah about that!"

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

Naruto: Thankyou Guennol-chan for agreaing with me!

Me: Aw Naru-chan luvs Sasuke!

Naruto: (crys) Shut up!

Gaara: Told you she was lazy. She got one out late.

Me: You know what! You two can kiss my ass!!! See you guys tomorow!


	5. All these hormones!

Hey! Yeah I'm uploading another one... I felt bad that I didn't upload yesterday so I did two today. Oh and this is NOT the last chapter.

_'thinking'_

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto characters yada yada yada.

* * *

The brake in (and what happens when you do so)

Naruto watched the last nurse finished her shift at the hospital and quietly sneaked up to one of the open windows. _'Stupid nurses! Why would they leave the windows open at night! I hope the night shifters are smarter',_ he thought flinging himself through the window. _'Now to find Sasuke and not let any of the medical nin sense me.'_ Naruto masked his chakra and started walking down the hall trying to sense every chakra signal in the building. There was a larger build up of chakra at one end of the hospital. The only time he ever had sensed this much chakra was when Sasuke's seal was last activated. "Shit! Why isn't any one gunna go and stop it!", Naruto yelled out, forgetting he was supposed to be silent. He dashed in the direction of the chakra overload thrusting several night shift nurses out of the way.

"Sir you can't go over there!!!", one called after him as he rounded a corner. He ignored all obstacles. He had one goal. _'Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!'_

He thrust his way into the emergency hall following the overflow of chakra. "SASUKE HOLD ON!!! I'M COMEING!!!"

Naruto burst into the second to last room. Sasuke was siting up and growling holding his curse seal as it slowly started to spread.

"Damn!", Sasuke yelled as a wave of pain washed over him.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke's side and looked at him helplessly. He didn't know what to do! He cant help him! Sasuke yelled let out a deep pain filled yell and Naruto jumped. "Sasuke what do you want me to do?", Naruto asked tears streaming down his face.

"Get away Naruto!", Sasuke growled a warning.

"No Sasuke! I won't leave you! You promised me you would never leave me so that means I can never leave you! I will do what ever I can to help you!", Naruto yelled a pained expression never leaving his face.

Sasuke let out another yell before growling, "Why do you care dobe?"

"You have to ask!?!", Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke's shoulders, "I! LOVE! YOU! Am I being clear enough now!?! I love you."

Sasuke starred at him surprise, disbelief, understanding, and happiness written all over his face before letting out another scream of pain.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's pained form. "I want to help you", he whispered. "I want to pay you back." He looked angrily at Sasuke's curse mark and bit it. He didn't know why, he just did.

Sasuke stopped shaking and laid limp and lifeless in Naruto's arms. Naruto stopped bitting the curse mark and looked at the receded curse mark then his raven haired angel. 'Is he dead!?!' Naruto's eyes started to watter and hugged him close. "Sasuke waked up. WAKE UP!!!"

"N-Naruto", Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes smirking slightly. "You're not aloud to say that to anyone else."

Naruto's eyes widened then he smiled, "Never."

Sasuke lifted his head up to Naruto's and gently pressed his lips against his little blond's. The innocent boy's eyes closed in content then pressed his lips harder against Sasuke's, deepening the kiss. Naruto yelped as Sasuke pulled him onto the bed then crouched over him and smirked. Sasuke then slammed his lips onto Naruto for a bruising kiss.

"Sauske", Naruto mumbled through the kiss.

Sasuke broke apart from his blond then looked at him skeptically. "What?"

"Your very energetic for some one who's sick", he stated innocently and matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked before resuming where he left off. He licked his tenshi shinsei's lower lip. Naruto gasped giving Sasuke exactly what he wanted. He savored the flavor of the blond as his tung explored the boy's mouth. He tugged on the zipper of Naruto's jacket and threw it off. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's knee rubbed Naruto's groin. Music to Sasuke's ears. He broke the kiss to look at his blushing, innocent love. Blue eyes bore into his as he removed Naruto shirt to reveal a tan firm stomach.

"Sasuke?", Naruto questioned before shivering with pleasure as Sasuke kneaded Naruto's already hard nipples and sucking and nipping at Naruto's neck. He lifted his head from the blond's neck and gingerly kissed Naruto's seal.

"I'm not going any further than this", Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto huffed in reply.

Sasuke laid down gently next to his angel and pulled him close to his body. They laid this way for a while before Naruto broke the silence.

"Sasuke... we cant tell any one about this can we?"

"No."

"... Will you ever leave me?"

"No."

Naruto pulled himself off the bed and pulled his shirt and jacket on. He looked over to the almost asleep Sasuke and asked him one last question, "Will you please get better... for me?"

Sasuke smiled through half lidded eyes. "Yes."

Naruto smiled before opening the room's window and slipping out. There was plenty of things in life Naruto was confused about and this was one of them. Though he was sure of one thing. He loved Sasuke with all of his heart and he now knew Sasuke felt the same.

* * *

Naruto: (smiles widly) Wow...

Me: Naruto! Are you ready to admit?

Naruto: That was so full of fluff that I think I'm gunna hurl. IS THE STORY OVER YET!?!?!

Me: NO!!!

Gaara: (reads coments for the story) I'll show you mean (death glares back)

Me: (sweat drops) Sorry Shukoru. There bolth big baby's.

Naruto: HEY!!!

Gaara: (Lifts hand up)

Me: I'm outa here! See you soon!!!


	6. Tenshi mei's breaf return

Konichiwa!!! Yosh it is me! I have emerged from my idealess state.

_'thoughts'_

**-time/place jumps-**

Start the story time!

Disclamer: Sence when was I a japanese man who had nothing better to do then write manga? Im a freaking 15 year old girl!

* * *

Fondly looking back

Naruto looked painfully at the village he had only glanced at one or two times on their travels. It looked so peaceful from atop a cliff but it healed some of the best and most painful memories of his life.

"Konoha… you miss it?", a white haired sage asked him as he joined the reminiscing blond.

"Only the people… not the memories", Naruto replied in a forced cheery tone.

"Hmm… the only reason you hate your memories is because of him isn't it?", the sage asked turning his knowing gaze onto the depressed boy. Naruto didn't respond. "The solution for that is to get a girl!"

Naruto growled and rolled his eyes. Just like the stupid pervert to think of that. "Jariya-sama do you actualy have a brain or do you let your horny gland guide you?"

Jaria laughed, "Oh Naruto, one day a girl will come along and steal your heart and… virginity and well, you'll finally be a man!"

"SHUT UP!!! Is that all you think about!?! Sex, sex, sex and more sex! There is so much more to a relation ship than sex you moronic pervert!", Naruto yelled enraged by Jaraia's words.

"Yeah right kid. And you would know", Jaraia mocked.

"Actually yes I would!!!", Naruto yelled again fighting with all his might against the tears threatening to pore from his eyes.

"Naruto you're getting realy testy why don't you take a day off tomorrow. Just walk around and sort out your thoughts. With your temper as high as it is you might as well say "sayonara" to your self control.

"Fine", Naruto grumbled pulling himself into a tree.

"Your going to sleep up there!?!", Naruto's sensi for the time being questioned.

Naruto glared at him, "You have a problem with that?"

Jaraia shrugged, "No but that's going to be an uncomfortable sleep."

Naruto sighed and climbed down from his limb and glared at the fire Jariya was attempting to make.

'_Fire reminds me of that bastard, the damn village reminds me of the bastard, and using my rasengan reminds me of him! Why the hell can't I get Sasuke out of my head?' _Naruto pouted. A little voice seamed to answer him, _'because you love him.'_

Jaria gave him a thoughtful glance before tending the fire. _'That little outburst was so out of character for Naruto. I wonder why he would get so mad? Was Sasuke more than just a rival to Naruto?' _

Jaria shook off the ludicrous thought that had just entered his head. _'If he swung that way he would have never gone peeping with me.'_

"What are you looking at ero-senin?", Naruto huffed.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep", Jariya waived his hand in dismissal.

**-next day at noon-**

"This is stupid", Naruto grumbled as he kicked a large rock down his path, "the only reason he wanted me away is so he could go to some stupid nudity bar!"

There was a rustle in the bushes. Naruto quickly grabbed a kuni and chucked it at the noise.

"To slow dobe", a voice growled.

"S… Sasuke?", Naruto whispered in disbelief.

There was a rustle once again then a rain of kuni flew toward the unsuspecting blond. "Who ever that is, show yourself!!! I won't fall for any more of your tricks. Sasuke left our village almost three years ago. Your highly out of date if you think that jutsu will faze me", Naruto growled.

"Hey dead last!", the Sasuke look alike growled jumping from the bushes.

"Sasuke… from my dream", Naruto said eye's widening backing up a few steps.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto.

The blond found his bearings and finally retorted, "What do you want?"

"The snake bastard gave me a day off", Sasuke hissed.

"Why should that concern me?", Naruto growled back.

Sasuke just glared at him.

"You're a different person Sasuke. I don't even know you nor do I wan't to any more", Naruto said turning around and walking away.

Sasuke's temper boiled. He just turned his back on him!, "Never turn your back on the enemy!", Sasuke yelled pulling out his katana and placing the sharp end on Naruto's sun kissed neck.

"Kill me", Naruto stated simply.

There was a pause but the katana didn't move.

"You want mangekyo don't you? The only way to get it is to kill me. I am worthless if you let me go. You took my heart and ground it to nothingness. All you left was a hallow shell Sasuke. You fucking broke my heart. You know the funny thing Sasuke… I still love you. After all the torment and pain you put me through… I still love you", Naruto stated as he removed the katana from his neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to look at a shocked Sasuke. "Your not going to kill me so I'll just be on my way."

Naruto turned and walked toward a large meadow that Jariya and himself had passed the day before. It was about a six hour long walk but Naruto needed the relief.

**-in the meddow-**

Naruto had bean staring at the pink clouds for about an hour. It was seven and Jariya was probably doing "research" right about now.

"Sasuke…", Naruto thought back to his encounter. He let his tears flow freely, staining his tan cheeks. He closed his eyes and let his sobs ring out in the quiet little meadow.

Two fingers gently brushed his tears off his cheeks, "Now don't do that. It doesn't suit you at all", a warm voice cooed. It was Naruto's favorite voice.

"Wh-why did you l-leave me", Naruto heaved between sobs pulling him self up and hurling himself into Sasuke. "Yo-you broke yo-your p-promise to me! Y-you said you w-wou-would never leave me!"

Sasuke pulled his beautiful blond into his lap and cradled him gingerly. "Shush shush, I know, I know", he cooed again rocking him back and forth.

"I-I lo-love you Sasuke! You c-can't leave me again!", Naruto yelled grabbing onto the sleeve of the raven's shirt and crying into his shoulder.

"I… I love you too my Naru-chan. My dear, dear Naru-chan", Sasuke whispered letting out his own tears into the blonds messy locks.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his love. "I ha-haven't told a-anyone else that. T-those words a-are still y-yours and yours alone", Naruto mumbled into the abused shirt.

Sasuke just hugged the blond tighter. He never wanted to let him go. "I don't want to let go of you."

"Then don't", Naruto said bringing his lips a mere inch from Sasuke's. Sasuke captured those lips with his own. What a sweet sensation Naruto's lips were. They tasted solely of the boy he loved but his lips weren't enough for Sasuke. He licked Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and Naruto quite willingly complied. There tungs seemed to dance slowly. Each boy savored the flavor of the other.

Sasuke pulled back slowly already missing the lost contact. He looked into Naruto's beautiful, innocent blue eyes and his blond smiled through a tear stained face.

"I wish I could stay with you my Tenshi shinsei but I have to kill my brother", Sasuke said putting his forehead to Naruto's.

"What… What if I killed him for you?", Naruto asked intertwining Sasuke's fingers with his own.

"Then I couldn't return. He has to die by my hands", Sasuke said before kissing his love once again.

"Hmm", Naruto mumbled into the kiss.

Sasuke stood up with Naruto in his arm's bridle stile.

"Naru-chan, I swear I will not allow Orochimaru to have this body. This body isn't even mine anymore", Sasuke said looking into those blue pools, "This body is yours."

"Sasuke", Naruto whispered lovingly, "The same goes for my body."

Sasuke smiled warmly and started walking toward Naruto's camp site. It was almost pitch black out. The only thing lighting there way was the glimpses of stars and moon through the leaves of the forest.

Naruto slowly fell asleep. Head against the gentle heart that loved him.

* * *

Me: Hello! If you have bean keeping up with updates then you would know that I submited a poem! If you havn't read the poem you wouldn't know that Naruto confesed! 

Naruto: Don't lisson to her!!!

Gaara: Told you she was lazy

Me: Oh boy's would you be kind enough to dispose of these two?

Neji: Gaa-kun! Where did you put my clothes? I can't seem to find them.

Gaara: Damn you. -runs off to find his nakid Neji-

Naruto: You won't get me with that!

Sasuke: Naruto. I have a ramen coupon. Lets go... my treat.

Naruto: Sasuke _and_ ramen! You are god!

Me: No Im not. Now go eat your ramen you pig. Well hope ya liked this chapter! More to come. Ja ne!


	7. What hapens when Sasuke comes back

Hello all! Sorry for being so late. I had no insperation for a while. That was a pain in the ass! Okies. Time for the story.

Disclapmer: If I owned Naruto he wouldn't be strait.

Good news: My friend saw an intervew with Masashi Kishimoto and he said he was considering a Sasunaru ending! Yay!

**_Flash back_**

Oh yeah and the nonflashback takes place on July 23.

* * *

A happy seventeen year old Naruto smiled as he was tackled to the ground by a overly hyper runt.

"Naruto-kun! Teach me Orokin no jutsu! Please!!!", a small boy with brown hair and violet eyes, around the age of seven said getting his sticky barbeque smelling face mere inches away from Naruto's.

"Iie", the blond man said pushing the kid off of his stomach. "It won't even work on your dads. They don't like that kind of stuff."

"Aw come on!"

"No Tategamiki!", Naruto stood and dusted himself off. He heard foot steps behind him, "Oh! Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke just nodded at the blushing blond. It was one year ago three day's from now that he had returned. Tsunade had given him the death penalty but some one had gotten in the way last minute.

"_**You know and understand the crimes you have committed?", the busty woman said trying hard not to reveal that she had no want to go through with the thing she was about to do.**_

"_**Yes", Sasuke almost whispered as the iron, chakra enforced leash around his neck clinked.**_

_**Tsunade looked painfully down at the Uchiha. The ANBU holding his leash looked to his Kage.**_

_**All the ANBU in the room did the same. This just engraved the pained expression deeper into her face.**_

"_**Then with the power given to me by this village's leaders and all its occupants I, Tsunade, leader of the country of fire, The Fifth Hokage, sentence you Uchiha Sasuke, wielder of the kekegenki Sharingan, missing nin since the age of thirteen, brother of Akatsuki member Uchiha Itachi, to death."**_

_**Sasuke's head dropped. He knew this was coming he just wished he could see his Naruto one last time.**_

"_**Come on!", the gruff voice of the ANBU growled as he yanked the chain Sasuke was on the end of.**_

_**He looked back at Tsunade and saw silent tears streaming down the strong woman's normally proud face.**_

"_**Sumimasen Hokage-sama, but what day am I sentenced to death?", Sasuke said barely loud enough to be heard.**_

"_**The second the sun starts to set tonight", she said, her tears showing on her voice as well.**_

"_**Arigato… Wait! May I have one last request?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**When you place me in my cell would you mind if I had a few words with Naruto-kun?"**_

"_**Granted. Now please take him to his cell."**_

_**Sasuke hung his head and tugged at his also chakra enforced hand cuffs as people stared at him in the streets. Sakura saw him and started crying.**_

_**He was finally in the cell away from the people with disappointed and disapproving stares.**_

"_**Sasuke!?!", The blonds concerned voice reached the almost hopeless raven haired man.**_

"_**That was fast", Sasuke said raising his head and putting on his usual smirk.**_

_**The blond ran up to the cell and the ANBU checked him for any escape jutsu's and to see if that was the real Naruto.**_

_**An ANBU wearing a dog mask did a few hand sine's and opened the cell door. "You have fifteen minutes Uzumaki."**_

_**Naruto nodded and ran for the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the blonds eyes and saw tears and relief.**_

'**Did Tsunade not tell him of my sentence?'**

_**The blond threw himself at Sasuke and buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"**_

"_**Calm down Naruto. I'm here", he said kissing the blond locks that now fell over his ears.**_

"_**I came right here when I heard you were in the holding cells. I was so happy Sasuke-kun!", Naruto said turning teary blue eyes toward onyx.**_

"_**You didn't hear did you? I'm so sorry my Naru-chan. I love you", Sasuke said quietly, releasing his own tears.**_

"_**What do you have to be sorry about?", Naruto cooed sweetly wiping away his tears. **_

"_**You have no idea of what is about to happen to me do you?", Sasuke asked before pressing his cold lips to Naruto's warm ones.**_

_**Naruto looked confused at Sasuke cocking his head to the side.**_

"_**My Naruto-kun… I have been sentenced to death."**_

_**Naruto's eyes widened. "No Sasuke stop toying with me. I-I don't believe you!"**_

_**Sasuke looked painfully at his love and gave a shaky, scared smile. "Whether you believe it or not it's true Naruto-kun."**_

_**The blue eyed man fell to his knees and buried his face into the Uchiha's lap. Sasuke looked in dispare as his love heaved sob after lung shattering sob into his lap.**_

"_**Naruto! Don't be scared. No matter what happens I will always be at your side. I swear on every thing I hold dear I shall never truly leave your side… as long as you love me I will be right there", Sasuke said leaning down and kissing the blonde's beautiful forehead.**_

"_**You've promised me that before Sasuke… you didn't keep it then… why should you keep it now?"**_

"_**Because this time I have nothing to loose and everything to gain", he said before capturing the blue eyed boys lips in a searing kiss.**_

"_**Fifteen minutes are over, Uzumaki!", The same ANBU that let him in practicaly threw him out.**_

"_**I love you", Sasuke whispered.**_

_**A female ANBU with short blue hair opened the door, "The sun's about to set Mr.Uchiha"**_

_**Sasuke nodded his head and smiled grimly realizing that that was the last time he would ever get to see his beloved blond.**_

_**The woman helped him out of the chair and lead him out of the holding cells by his leash. The execution clearing was just behind the cells and it was filled with his old friends. Everyone was crying, everyone was wearing black. This was the darkest hour.**_

_**Tsunade approached him. Robes darker than night itself. "Uchiha, Sasuke!", She boomed, "This is your last few moments on this earth. Would you like to say anything?"**_

"_**I regret leaving you…", he whispered to the blond he knew was not in the crowd.**_

_**Tsunade nodded to two of the executioners. The nodded back and pushed Sasuke against a tree and bound him.**_

_**Tsunade nodded to a third executioner and he positioned himself. **_

"_**Tatsumaki no jutsu!"**_

_**A small tornado formed in the palm of the executioner's hand. He thrust his hand toward Sasuke and sent the tornado raging towards him. Sasuke closed his eye's and waited for impact. It never came.**_

_**There was a loud, painful scream instead. Sasuke's eye's snapped open.**_

"_**You. Will. Not. Harm. Sasuke", Naruto growled, eye's bright red.**_

"_**Naruto! Get out of the way! He has done so many thing to wrong this vilage!", Tsunade protested.**_

"_**I will watch over him until you consider him reformed. I will also take on as many missions as you want me to go on with out complaint to make up for ruining this execution.**_

_**Tsunade looked to him with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**I… I…", She tried to decide.**_

"_**Granted", an old woman said. "I am the main member of the council of elders and what I say remains law."**_

_**Naruto looked up at her speechless.**_

"_**Never before have I seen so much love and determination in a mans eyes", the shaky old woman whispered before turning around and walking into the forest.**_

"_**You heard her! Let him go", Tsunade said with the worlds largest smile.**_

_**The second Sasuke's bindings were gone Sasuke embraced Naruto.**_

"_**Thank you, my love", he whispered into Naruto's ear.**_

_**Naruto smiled, "You made me a promise and your going to keep it this time."**_

"Come on Naruto", Sasuke said with a smile. "Let's go home. We have to get Kakashi and Iruka's kid back to them."

Tategamiki looked sadly at Sasuke, "Just five more minutes?"

"Come on Tate-kun", Naruto said nudging him. "I promised Sasuke he could do what ever he damn well pleases today. It is his birthday after all. If he wants me to come home then so be it."

"Fine", the boy said stomping off.

"Your going to be a grate parent one day", Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently on his forhead.

"Along side you? Of course I will. I can do everything as long as your with me", the blondy said leaning against the man he would give anything for.

* * *

Me: So what do you think Naruto? 

Naruto: I have given up trying to stop you so I think this is interesting.

Me: GaaNeji won't be coming into the story just implied... Gomen

Gaara: fickle ass hole!

Me: Oh don't get me started!

Naruto: Hehe CALM DOWN!

Me: (starts fight with Gaara)

Naruto (sweat drop) Ok see you next time! If she survives...

All: Ja ne!


	8. Our perfect ending

Hey you guys! This, I am sorry to say, is the last chapter. I hope you like it!

Yes this is my first lemon so I am sorry if it sucks. I would realy like reveiws. It wont hurt me if you critisise me. It should just help me on my next one. If you think its so bad I should never write one again then please tell me!

_"thoughts"_

**_"Kyubi_**

Naruto's hand writing

Disclamer: do I have to say it?

* * *

Chapter 8: Horny birthday Sasuke!!!

Sasuke and Naruto walked happily hand in hand down the street getting many smiles. Tategamiki spined and and laughed as he walked along giggling a few steps in front of the two men.

"Oh! Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!", a girl with bubblegum pink hair giggled running towards them.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded. "Here", She said shoving a small package into the Uchiha's hands.

"Sakura-chan! Wait! You take off when ever you have your heart set on something. What a sweet gift youth has given you", Lee said happily as he caught up with his love.

Sakura raised her head and kissed Lee, "So Naruto-kun what did you get your boyfriend?"

Sasuke smirked, "He hasn't given me anything yet."

"Really!?!", a blond girl that walked up behind Sakura gasped.

"Really", Naruto mumbled.

Sakura giggled, "Naruto come here for a sec."

Naruto walked over to her and she whispered in his ear, "I know you couldn't think of anything to give you so why not give him yourself. I know he hasn't had you yet."

"H-how do you know!?!", he screached.

"Shh! I know because you haven't been sore at all yet."

Naruto glared at her, "Your evil."

She giggled again. "But I gave you a good idea! Now go home you idiots. It's starting to get dark and it looks like Tategamiki got tired of waiting on you so he went on home."

"Happy birthday Sasuke!", Lee said following his pink haired beauty as she walked away from the scene.

"Here you go!", Ino said gently placing a large giftbox in Sasuke's arms. "Have a good birthday Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at her and they started to walk back to Sasuke's estate.

"I'm making dinner tonight", Naruto said squeezing the black haired man's hand before running into the house.

"My sweet Naru-chan", Sasuke whispered smiling slightly to himself.

Sasuke looked up at the tree in his front yard and saw one small cherry blossom still hanging on for dear life. He reached up and gently plucked it from its branch.

He walked into the kitchen where his cute kitsune was making Unagi ,Miso Soup, okra, rice, fruits, and Chicken Teriyaki. He had finally realized that not everyone in the world is infatuated with ramen and had asked Iruka to teach him to cook.

"Smells wonderful", Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and then placing the sakura blossom in his love's messy locks.

Naruto smiled one of his million dollar smiles and kissed Sasuke full on. "I'm glad you think so! I worked hard to get this recipe from Iruka-sensei. Greedy teacher didn't want to cough it up."

Sasuke let a small laugh escape his lips.

"Mm. What a beautiful sound", Naruto said before turning back to his cooking.

It took just a few more minutes before Naruto set a plate full of delicious things in front of Sasuke.

"I have never seen such a masterpiece", Sasuke said looking up at Naruto.

Naruto blushed, "Good it took a long time to make."

"Hm... oh we were talking about the food?", Sasuke smirked looking the blond up and down. Naruto's face went a deeper shade of red. _'Some one's horny.'_

Sasuke turned back to his food. They ate dinner in silence. Sasuke was never much of a talker so Naruto was use to it. What he wasn't use to was the seductive stairs the man was giving him.

"Will you excuse me", Naruto said getting up. Sasuke nodded currently having a staring contest with his Teriyaki.

Naruto walked out to the tallest tree in the yard and used his chakra to climb to the highest branch. He took a kuni and pinned a birthday card to the tree.

_'Perfect!'_

He walked back into the dining room to see Sasuke having his last bite of food.

"Here let me clear the table", Naruto said taking the bowls and plates into his hands and walking into the kitchen.

_**'Are you ready for this kit?'**_

_'More or less.'_

_**'Good. You will do just fine. It will hurt though.'**_

_'I know.'_

Naruto walked back into the dining room and knelt down to kiss Sasuke.

"I have a present for you", Naruto said seductively.

Sasuke let a shiver run down his spine.

"What is it?"

"You have to find it. I'll give you a clue. It's in the front yard way up high", Naruto said kissing Sasuke's neck and leaving him.

The raven haired man stood up and walked toward the front yard.

"Way high up?", He said questioning what Naruto had said.

He scanned the tree tops until he spotted it. Something white was catching the last ray's of sun in one of the tallest trees.

"Figures", Sasuke said rolling his eye's before climbing the to tall to be real tree. When he finally got there he looked on the outside of the card. There was a picture of a fox looking strait at you. The outside said "I only have eyes for you" he opened it up and the inside said, "Do you have any body parts for me?"

Sasuke laughed then started to read Naruto's handwriting.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I love you so dearly! I have no words to truly express how I feel. If you want your real birthday gift please swing by your room. It will be sitting on your bed with a little red gift bow on it. Happy birthday!_

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and walked for his room. He had no clue what Naruto was planing but he knew it had to be good.

He slid open the door to his room and gasped at what he saw. There perched sexily and cutely atop the Uchiha's bed was Naruto with a little red gift ribbon in his hair, kimono falling carelessly off his sholders. One of his skiny tan legs was showing through the slit in the orange kimono. It was enough to make the man nose bleed. Witch he did.

Naruto looked cutely at Sasuke and smiled. "Do you like your gift?"

Sasuke smirked evilly. "Oh yes. I will have much fun with my gift."

Naruto gulped as the Uchiha disappeared only to reaper on top of him pinning his arms above his head.

"S-Sasuke!", he squeeked.

Sasuke leaned down and nipped at the perfect, exposed neck right in front of him. He removed his hands from pinning down the other man's wrists and pushed the kimono away from the well built tan cheat. Naruto gasped as Sasuke leaned down and licked at his nipples.

Naruto let out a loud moan.

Sasuke smirked. He pulled at the kimono, it opened to reveal the gorgeous body. Sasuke's eyes widened.

The blond sat up a little and pulled at Sasuke's shirt. "Like what you see?"

Sasuke stood up and removed his pants and shirt. It was Naruto's turn to be surprised.

"Like what you see?", Sasuke teased.

Naruto smiled and captured Sasuke's lips. Toungs danced and fought for dominance. Eventually Sasuke won so Naruto let Sasuke explore his wet cavern.

Naruto shivered as Sasuke rubbed there erections together. The only thing that was in his way was those damn boxers!!!

Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's stomach and his hand lingered at the hem of his boxers.

Naruto squermed, "D-don't s-stop! Oh kami!"

Sasuke smirked he pushed his hand into his lovers boxers and grasped his erection.

"Aah!", Naruto screamed as Sasuke began to pump.

"Hn S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and started sucking on Naruto's neck.

Another loud moan escaped his lips.

"Naru-chan you seem to be so full of energy."

Naruto bit back another moan.

Sasuke pulled his hands away and Naruto let out a groan of protest. Sasuke bent his head down and licked the lips. Naruto eagerly parted his lips. As their tung's swirled and danced Sasuke tugged at Naruto's boxers.

"Hm... Sasuke-kun", Naruto mumbled.

"Nani?"

"T-take me", Naruto moaned.

"Gladly", Sasuke said pulling at his boyfriends boxers.

Naruto sat up and pulled his boxers off while Sasuke did the same.

The blond grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to suck on three of his fingers.

"There", he whispered letting his innocent blue eyes bore into Sasuke's onyx ones. He then lay down on his stomach.

Sasuke inserted one finger. Naruto squermed uncomfortably. The raven haired boy inserted another and started moving them in scissoring motions. Naruto flinched. Sasuke inserted a third finger.

"Ah Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled his fingers out and immediately Naruto missed the penetration.

"You sure you want to go through with this?", Sasuke said kissing the other mans neck.

Naruto flipped himself onto his back and looked Sasuke in the eyes. "I love you. I want to be yours."

Sasuke smiled and puled him onto his lap. Naruto felt Sasuke's tip brush against his entrance and shivered. The raven haired man slowly pushed into his lover.

Naruto winced in pain.

"Na-Naruto!", Sasuke gasped, "Y-your so t-tight!"

"Nnn ah!", Naruto screamed as his lover began thrusting in and out slowly at first then faster.

"N-Naruto t-together now", Sasuke huffed.

They both let out a scream as they came together. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto and fell back.

Naruto turned over onto his stomach and laid down so his head was on Sasuke's chest.

"I love you", Naruto whispered kissing his lovers jaw.

Sasuke smiled then kissed his blond deeply, "Hm. I love you to my Naru-chan. This was the best birthday any one could wish for."

------------

"It dose a girls heart good", Sakura said moving away from the window with a smirk and turning off the digital camera she had with her. "And the girls will go crazy when they see this!"

* * *

Me: (sniff) I am finnished! I am so proud.

Naruto: Its done! Finaly!

Sasuke: Now that its done Naru-chan will finaly stop ranting and I can do anything I want with him.

Gaara: Now for Neji and my story.

Neji: Be nice Gaa-kun she has been working hard.

Me: (Tears up) THANK YOU!!!

All: Sayanara!!!


End file.
